Incondicional
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Eu te abandonei de novo, não entendo. Isso já aconteceu antes... não posso mais agüentar... SlashLemon DMxHP


**Título:** Incondicional  
**Autora:** Arsínoe  
**Beta:** Celly M  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Casal:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Sumário:** Eu te abandonei de novo, não entendo. Isso já aconteceu antes... não posso mais agüentar...

**Comentários:** A música usada é **_Funeral Song_**, de uma banda chamada **_The Rasmus_**. Que por sinal, eu adoro. Quem puder baixe a música porque vale a pena!

**Agradecimentos: **Celly M por ser uma fofa e betar esse fic e a Amy por ler e me animar quando tava meio insegura!Fiquei tãaaaaao empolgada que escrevi tudo de uma vez! Beijos pra vcs, fofas!

* * *

**Incondicional**

__

**_I dumped you again _**

**_I don't understand _**

**_It's happened before _**

**_Can't take it no more _**

_Eu te abandonei de novo _

_Eu não entendo _

_Isso já aconteceu antes _

E eu não posso mais agüentar

-Potter.

Não foi um chamado. Não foi sequer algo para lhe chamar atenção.

Foi apenas uma forma de lhe avisar que era eu ali, atrás dele, imprensando-o contra a parede, apertando sua cintura, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos.

Não queria que outro o tocasse daquela forma.

Ninguém _poderia_.

-Draco... eu...

-Shh.

Não queria ouvir sua voz daquela forma, não queria saber de suas palavras doces. Queria apenas possui-lo, me lembrar como era tocá-lo.

Fazê-lo meu.

De novo e de novo.

Meus dedos, conhecedores de seu corpo, viajaram por baixo do suéter, tocando-o, apalpando-o, exatamente da forma que ele gostava.

Que _eu_ gostava.

Ele reclamou e chiou. Eu o ignorei. Pouco me importava suas vontades naquele momentoOu em qualquer outro.

O odiava demais para dar importância aos seus desejos.

-Draco... por favor. – Sua voz soou quase suplicante, em meio a tantos gemidos baixos.

Eu não ia dar importância... apenas iria possui-lo e ir embora, como tantas outras vezes. Sim... eu faria isso.

Faria... assim que seus dedos desistissem de se entrelaçar-se aos meus, em seu abdômen.

-Eu pensei que nós... – E ele se calou, acariciando minha mão.

Não era pra ser assim.

Com força, violento... era como eradeveriaser.

-Não há "nós", Potter. – Declarei, firme, virando-o para mim.

Afundei o rosto em seu pescoço, meus dentes arranhando sua pele, marcando-a. Sabia que estava sendo bruto, muito mais do que costumava ser, mas... Potter não se importava.

Ele gemeu e suspirou, inclinando a cabeça, envolvendo meus ombros com seus braços, pateticamente, magros.

Não quis empurrá-lo, nem afastá-lo. Apenas continuei com os lábios em seu pescoço, as mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-os.

Pouco importava se o odiava, se o havia abandonado, pela sexta vez, há poucas semanas.

Não... não importava.

-Draco. – Ele chamou, tão doce como sempre fora, e eu parei.

Não queria parar, não queria sentir o coração apertando no peito. Não queria lembrar o porquê estava ali, porque sempre voltava.

-Não, Potter... – Murmurei, cerrando os olhos.

Ouvi sua risada, baixa, cheia de uma sabedoria estranha. Ele tinha o conhecimento do que sempre acontecia. Sabia que se magoaria, sabia que _eu_ o magoaria. Mas ali estava, tão perto, tão quente...

-Temos algum tempo. – Falou, segurando meu rosto entre seus dedos. – Amanhã podemos voltar a ser nósmesmos, eu posso voltar a te perseguir e tentar descobrir o que está fazendo, mas agora...

-Nós não temos tempo! – Gritei, tirando suas mãos de meu rosto e beijando-o.

Foi bom.

Tinha gosto de sangue, tinha gosto de despedida. Como em todas as outras vezes em que fui covarde demais pra ficar.

Eu o odiava, com todas as forças. Eu sabia que sim. Eu sabia que quando Potter descobrisse o que eu estava fazendo, sabia que ele me odiaria. Eu sabia... sim, eu sempre soube.

Agarrei os fios de sua nuca, puxando-o mais para perto, machucando-o.

Ele tentou se soltar, mas eu apenas aumentei a força, mordendo seus lábios, puxando seus cabelos.

Tentei me fundir a ele, tentei apagar todos aqueles sentimentos, mas fracassei, como todas as outras vezes.

E, como sempre, quando tudo mais falhava, eu agia daquela forma.

Ele se debateu, tentou me empurrar e alcançar sua varinha. Eu ri, me afastando.

-Seu... idiota! – Gritou e eu gargalhei, sentindo o gosto metálico em minha boca.

Estalei a língua, apoiando ambas as mãos na parede, deixando seu rosto entre elas. Ele piscou, amedrontado.

Ri com mais gosto, vendo o herói do mundo tão vulnerável, tão, absurdamente, meu.

Meu coração se comprimiu, mas quem liga para corações?

-Você quer resistir, Potter? – Perguntei, maldoso, ignorando as conhecidas pontadas em meu maldito peito. – Quer jogar? Para perder como sempre?

-Eu não... Malfoy... – O aviso silencioso em seus olhos era amedrontador.

Mas não pra mim... não para o Sonserino dentro de mim, que conhecia todos os seus pontos fracos.

Nunca para mim.

_**These foolish games**_

_**Always end up in confusion**_

_**I'll take you back**_

**_Just to leave you once again_**

_Esse jogos bobos_

_Sempre terminam em confusão_

_Eu vou te querer de novo_

_Apenas para te deixar mais uma vez_

-Eu vou te possuir, Potter. – Informei e ele apontou a varinha para meu peito.

-Eu não suporto mais, Malfoy. – Falou, entre os dentes. – Esses jogos me cansam, me deixam puto... me magoam.

-É tão fácil, Potter. – Sibilei, pressionando meu corpo contra sua varinha. – Apenas duas palavras... só duas. – Seus olhos piscaram, apavorados. – Você só precisa dizer para que tudo isso termine, para me dar paz... diga, Potter... _Avada_...

-Merlin, não! – Sua varinha caiu e logo ele estava em meus braços, seu rosto em meu peito, seus braços a minha volta. – Não, Draco... não.

Tentei não sorrir, mas meus lábios se curvaram, tristes.

Era tão complicado... tão, pateticamente, complicado.

Mas não importava, não naquele momento.

-Potter... – Chamei, baixo e ele ergueu o rosto.

Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes, menos vivos, mais decepcionados. E eu sei que eram o reflexo dos meus próprios.

Aquilo não ia funcionar... não daquele jeito.

Me afastei, apenas para segurar sua mão, puxando-o para a sala mais perto.

Sei que ele resmungou, sei que tentou resistir, mas eu não ouvi, não senti. Não quis me importar.

Já dentro da sala, tranquei a porta, murmurei alguns feitiços e joguei Potter contra a mesma, não me importando se a sala era onde as aulas de Transfiguração aconteciam.

Poderia ser a sala de Snape, ou estufa, ou qualquer outro maldito lugar.

Dessa vez ele não protestou, apenas tirou os óculos, jogando-os no chão e sorriu, fracamente, para mim.

Dessa vez a dor em meu peito foi difícil de ignorar, mas consegui.

Lancei-me contra ele, beijando-o, apertando-o, mordendo-o. Ele gemeu baixinho, me abraçando, timidamente. Eu quis gritar de prazer e frustração, por saber que aquele momento nunca seria totalmente aproveitado.

Nunca era.

Arranquei suas roupas, expondo-o daquela forma que eu sabia que fazia suas bochechas corarem e suas mãos se entrelaçarem na frente do corpo.

Ele era adorável... eu poderia amá-lo se a tarefa de ter que odiá-lo não levasse todo o meu tempo.

-Eu posso... ver você? – Perguntou, timidamente, estendendo as mãos na direção do meu suéter.

-Não. – Respondi, seco e me afastei.

Ele não pareceu surpreso, e nem poderia. Seus olhos só espelhavamuma grande dor, mas sua cabeça balançou, afirmando

"_Está tudo bem",_ seus olhos pareceram gritar pra mim.

-Onde você...?

Eu hesitei, pela primeira vez, eu hesitei, mas sabia que não podia, sabia que estava por um fio. Não podia ceder... não dessa vez.

-Na mesa, Potter. – Falei, em um grunhido estrangulado.

Ele caminhou, hesitante, envergonhado até onde o objeto se encontrava, sem nunca me lançar sequer um olhar.

Era nossa regra, ele sabia.

Nunca olhar nos olhos quando estávamos nessa situação, nunca sussurrar, nem jamais falar sobre nossos sentimentos.

Estávamos, constantemente, numa corda bamba, fina demais, nos equilibrando, tentando manter nossa sanidade.

Eu sabia que era assim com ele também, mesmo que nunca tivesseouvido de seus lábios sequer uma palavra sobre isso

Observei-o se curvar, seu tórax sobre o tampo da mesa, suas mãos querendo arranhar a madeira.

Quis chorar, mas só me aproximei, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu, deixando meus lábios encontrarem suas costas, numa carícia leve. O máximo que me permitia.

Ele se arrepiou e eu pude ouvir suas unhas na madeira, quase selvagens.

Era sempre assim... sempre.

Eu não me despia, não me mostrava, apenas... apenas o tocava, o possuía e então tudo acabava,

Assim que era.

Assim que deveria ser.

Abri minhas calças, mantendo meus olhos pousados sobre a pele de Potter, observando como suas costas subiam e desciam, num ritmo rápido demais para ser normal.

-Draco... – Ele sussurrou e eu me assustei, me afastando, ligeiramente.

-Potter... – Tentei dizer que não, tentei dizer que não podia ser assim.

Mas então era tarde demais e seus olhos me encaravam, brilhantes, tristes, magoados.

-Eu sou seu, Draco, para amar, odiar e abandonar... eu vou estar aqui para você, não importa quantas vezes isso machuque...

E o equilíbrio havia acabado. O meu... o dele... o do mundo.

Estávamos destruídos.

E ele estava em meus braços.

_**I died in my dreams** _

**_What's that supposed to mean?_**

**_Got lost in the fire_**

**_I died in my dreams_**

**_Reaching out for your hand_**

**_My fatal desire_**

_Eu morri nos meus sonhos_

_O que isso significa?_

_Me perdi no fogo_

_Eu morri nos meus sonhos_

_Tentando pegar sua mão_

_Meu desejo fatal_

Eu senti que não adiantava mais protestar, ou gritar, ou afastá-lo. Estávamos perdidos, talvez apenas um pouco mais do que sempre estivemos.

-Oh... Draco... – Sua voz soou macia... quase feliz.

Eu suspirei, apertando-o contra mim, prendendo-o o máximo que podia.

-Estamos tão ferrados. – Murmurei, acariciando suas costas nuas.

Ele pareceu feliz em concordar e antes que eu pudesse sequer entender, Potter estava com as mãos em meu suéter, puxando-o.

-Não precisa se esconder. – Ele sussurrou e meus olhos arderam. – Não importa o que você faça, Draco... nunca vai importar. Eu posso ter que te odiar, eu posso te odiar de verdade, mas eu nunca... jamais vou deixar de estar aqui, de querer senti-lo.

Eu não protestei.

Não poderia.

Ele me despiu, sem quase me tocar direito. Eu quis rir daquela timidez adorável, mas estava despedaçado demais pra isso.

Apenas o segurei pelos braços, forçando-o a se deitar sobre minhas roupas jogadas. Fiquei satisfeito quando não houve protesto, apenas uma muda aceitação.

Seus olhos viajaram por meu corpo e eu senti o ar esquentar com o desejo evidente nas íris verdes.

Ele não precisou pedir, porque logo eu estava sobre seu corpo, entre suas pernas afastadas, encarando, como nunca tinha feito, seus olhos claros.

-Você pode me amar, Draco? – Perguntou, seus olhos brilhando mais do que nunca. – Agora?

-Harry... – Murmurei, horrorizado.

Ele apenas sorriu, erguendo o rosto, capturando meus lábios.

A corda não existia mais, não existia mais o medo de perder o equilíbrio.

Eu não lutei, apenas cedi, depois de tanto tempo lutando contra aquilo. E a queda... Merlin... a queda era, infinitamente, melhor que o medo de cair.

-Draco, eu tenho tanto medo... – Ele começou, mas eu o parei.

Eu não precisava de mais medos de que poderia carregar.

-Não importa. – Falei, tão seco quanto pude.

Ele me olhou, dividido entre deixar as lágrimas, presas em seus olhos, rolarem ou sorrir, doce.

Nunca soube qual foi sua decisão.

O beijei, deixando meus dedos acariciarem seu rosto, sentindo a pele de uma forma que nunca havia sentido antes.

Eu sabia que era minha falha.

Provavelmente, fatal.

**_I've failed you again_**

**_'cause I let you stay_**

**_I used to pretend_**

**_That I felt ok_**

_Eu falhei com você de novo_

_Porque eu deixei você ficar_

_Eu costumava fingir_

_Que eu estava bem_

Minhas mãos correram pela lateral do seu corpo, enquanto meus lábios se apossavam de seu pescoço, marcando um pouco mais a pele macia.

Sua ereção pulsava, junto a minha e, de repente, uma vontade de tocá-lo me engoliu e eu gemi, roçando meu corpo contra o dele.

Recebi um som estrangulado como resposta e senti dedos firmes em minhas costas.

Foi todo estímulo que precisei.

Desci meus lábios por seu peito, enquanto minhas mãos estavam em suas coxas, apertando-as, suavemente. Harry gemeu, se contorceu e implorou.

Eu me deliciei.

Meus dentes encontraram um mamilo escuro e eu o mordi, talvez com mais força que o necessário, mas Harry pareceu não se importar, já que seus quadris se ergueram, enquanto um grito deixava seus lábios inchados.

Era inebriante saber que poderia receber tantas respostas.

Seus dedos estavam em meus cabelos, parados, mas eu sentia que era apenas por medo que ele tinha de me machucar.

Quase sorri e me realizei ao tocar seu peito, beijando, lambendo, sugando, assoprando, até deixar seus mamilos tão sensíveis que ele gritou alto.

Uma nota que soou doce aos meus ouvidos.

Sabia que estava sendo cruel, provocando-o daquele jeito, mas seu gosto era viciante e só o que eu queria era continuar provando-o.

-Draco, por favor... eu preciso... – Ergui meu rosto, encarando seus olhos nublados.

-Pensei que tínhamos tempo. – Falei, afundando a língua em seu umbigo.

Sua cabeça foi lançada para trás e eu sorri, pela primeira vez.

-Por favor... agora... eu quero... – Afastei um pouco mais suas pernas, enquanto mordiscava sua barriga.

Harry gemeu, gritou e sussurrou.

Eu o toquei, o mordi e beijei. E sei que nada, nunca, foi tão bom.

Tomei sua ereção entre meus dedos e ele prendeu a respiração, antecipando o toque quando meus lábios pairaram tão perto de sua necessidade.

Senti seus dedos puxarem meus cabelos e neguei com a cabeça, optando por morder a parte interna de suas coxas.

Potter era tão quente, tão passional...eu o queria mais do que poderia supor. E isso me assustava.

Muito.

Acariciei seu membro devagar, vendo Harry arfar e gemer. Gostei desse poder que tinha, gostei de provocá-lo e faze-lo gritar tão alto como nunca tinha ouvido.

-Eu não preciso de toques, Malfoy. – Ele rosnou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha, encarando-o, ainda acariciando-o. – Preciso de você... em mim... agora...

Sorri, verdadeiramente e beijei a ponta de sua ereção, me erguendo em seguida.

Ouvi um palavrão, mas ignorei.

Me encaixei entre suas pernas, encarando seus olhos verdes e passei a língua nos lábios. Eu queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Eu _precisava_.

-Não vou te machucar. – Afirmei, enquanto mergulhava dois dedos em sua boca, assistindo-o lambê-los. – Não como antes... nunca mais.

Ele arregalou os olhos e eu vi lágrimas escorrendo.

Eu sempre soube que o machucava, mesmo que seus olhos permanecessem secos e seus lábios nunca tivessem deixado escapar sequer um gemido de dor.

Mas não daquela vez.

Meus dedos úmidos o prepararam e o vi se entregar, gemendo baixinho, chamando por mim, murmurando coisas que eu não queria ouvir.

Mas uma nota dealegria se apossou de mim, enquanto as palavras eram pronunciadas,

Quando notei que seu corpo já não suportava tantas provocações, me ajeitei melhor sobre ele, erguendo suas pernas um pouco mais, assistindo seus olhos se suavizarem.

Sei que o machuquei, sempre soube que a dor era inevitável, mas daquela vez, ele não escondeu isso. Gemeu, doloridamente, mas me beijou e se apertou contra mim.

Eu gemi, mais alto do que poderia e mais baixo do que deveria.

Harry era tão quente, tão apertado... eu sonhei em prendê-lo ali, sob mim, tão voluntarioso e doce.

Mas os sonhos são para os tolos.

Seus dedos alcançaram meu rosto, tão carinhosos quanto o possível.

-Ansiei por isso. – Confessou, mordiscando meus lábios, docemente. – Ansiei por você assim... desde sempre.

Não respondi.

Apenas fechei meus olhos, me movendo, lentamente, contra Harry. Sentindo, verdadeiramente, o quão quente era estar ali, com ele, dentro dele.

Gememos juntos e, antes que pudesse me impedir, uma de minhas mãos, estava entrelaçada com a dele, meu rosto em seu pescoço e meus lábios libertando palavras proibidas.

Não havia mais jeito.

Estávamos perdidos.

Eu que fui ensinado a odiá-lo, a tentar destruí-lo, estava ali, dentro de seu corpo, suspirando e gemendo, tão feliz e triste como nunca estivera.

Ele que deveria descobrir meus planos, me odiar e me destruir... estava sorrindo, me abraçando e me confessando coisas que não deveriam ser ditas.

Mas não importava.

Usei minha mão livre para acariciá-lo, recebendo mais gemidos e suspiros. Gostava daquilo. Merlin! Era como flutuar.

Os sons que saiam de seus lábios me inebriavam e eu balancei meus quadris com mais força... e tudo colapsou.

Tanto para mim como para ele.

Desabei sobre seu corpo, arfando, desesperado por ar.

Senti seu sorriso contra meu pescoço e constatei que estava mais perdido do que supunha.

Deveria ser um sonho... ou um pesadelo.

Eu teria que deixá-lo e dizer palavras cruéis.

Eu teria que odiá-lo, de novo. Só que, daquela vez, eu duvidava que pudesse juntar os pedaços da minha máscara.

Ergui o rosto e encontrei seus lábios curvados, sorridentes.

-Como você pode... – Comecei, mas ele pousou um dedo sobre meus lábios, me silenciando.

-Eu te odeio, Malfoy, como você também me odeia. Nós sabemos disso. – Tentou tirar os fios claros que caiam sobre meus olhos, mas foi inútil. – E nós dois também sabemos que isso é uma grande mentira.

A dor em meu peito ultrapassou o limite do suportável e gemi, angustiado.

_Por favor... não... eu não posso..._

-Harry...

-Eu sei como é. – falou, baixinho, envolvendo minha cintura com suas pernas. – Eu também tenho que te odiar... eu tenho... mas eu não consigo, Draco... não mais... não me force a machucá-lo, não me faça lutar contra você...

-Você não entende... você não entende! – Gritei, me afastando, ignorando seu gemido de dor.

Não... ele não poderia entender. Ele não saberia o que era ser um Malfoy, o que era ser obrigado a odiar alguém que ama, o que era ter regras para tudo, o que era ter que fazer algo que... Merlin... eu não queria que ele soubesse.

Me arrastei até a parede mais próxima, sentando-me encostado contra ela.

Eu sabia que doeria, era por isso que não deveria estar ali... não deveria.

-Draco... – A voz suplicante me fez erguer os olhos, apenas para encarar Harry de gatinhas na minha frente, parecendo tão perdido.

O puxei para mim, abraçando-o, sentindo-o suspirar contra meu pescoço.

-Eu não posso estar aqui, Harry... eu não posso. – Minha voz soou tão angustiada que me assustei.

-Mas você está. – Ele sussurrou. – Você pode mudar, Draco... venha pro nosso lado, me deixe te ajudar... por favor, eu não vou suportar ser deixado de novo... eu preciso tanto de você. – Roçou o nariz contra meu pescoço. – Na guerra... não me faça ter que matá-lo... eu imploro... eu não posso mais...

-Não depende só de mim, Harry... – O abracei mais apertado. – Eu não posso fugir... eu não posso! Estar aqui é errado! Te abraçar, beijar e... amar... – Engoli em seco, sentindo-o se mover e me encarar. – Eu não posso ficar. – Abaixei os olhos, afastando-o, nem tão delicadamente, me levantando. – Preciso ir...

-Eu amo você... – Declarou, encolhido contra a parede, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não me force a machucá-lo... por favor...

Eu quis me abaixar, tomá-lo nos braços e dizer que jamais sairia de seu lado, mas não podia. Simplesmente, não podia.

-Você está sendo... egoísta. – Falei, baixo, pegando minhas roupas.

-Egoísta? – Sua postura tornou-se agressiva e seus olhos brilhavam, furiosos. – Eu estou implorando para que você venha para o meu lado!

-O lado correto, claro. – Debochei, vestindo as calças.

-Foda-se se é o lado certo! – Gritou, se erguendo, pouco se importando com a nudez, dessa vez. – Eu não quero ter que lutar com você, ou ver um de meus amigos te matar! Eu te amo, sei idiota! É claro que se você estiver comigo, o lado que estivermos será o certo! Por que é tão difícil entender?

Caminhei até ele, estreitando os olhos, perigosamente.

Meu sangue estava fervendo, eu podia senti-lo correndo pelo meu corpo, me fazendo arder.

-E por que você não vem para o meu lado? Eu posso te proteger, posso...

-Você não pode! Não pode! – Seu rosto estava vermelho, e mais lágrimas escorriam. – Eu tenho que matar Voldemort! É o meu trabalho, eu preciso... eu tenho... você não entende!

O encarei, friamente, terminando de me vestir.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão babaca?

-Você tem suas obrigações, Potter! Eu tenho as minhas! Se você não pode deixar de ser o maldito herói do Mundo da Magia para estar do meu lado, por que eu posso mudar, Harry? Por que eu e não você? – Trinquei os dentes e cerrei os olhos.

Ele não me veria chorar... não veria.

Senti dedos macios em minha bochecha e suspirei, relaxando os ombros.

-Você não entende, Draco. – Abri os olhos, encarando-o. – Não é sua culpa, mas você não entende, não conhece todos os fatos...

Estapeei sua mão e me afastei.

-Você também não sabe de muita coisa, Potter. – Declarei. – Eu ansiei por uma chance, eu sempre quis me destacar, eu preciso disso... esse sou eu, Harry! Foi por mim que você se apaixonou, essa pessoa detestável! – Cerrei os punhos – Eu quero ter poder, não importa como consiga isso.

Ele pareceu chocado, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu corpo recuou.

-Draco...

-Eu não posso abdicar algo por alguém que não faria o mesmo por mim, Potter. – Declarei, caminhando até a porta.

Parei, apenas para pegar suas roupas no chão e aspirar seu perfume, sentindo meu peito doer mais do que nunca.

Eu o queria, o amava de uma forma tão intensa que me fazia merecer a morte. Mas não abdicaria meus objetivos por um amor unilateral.

Não estava disposto a isso.

-Eu vou te matar, Malfoy... se estiver na minha frente em um campo de batalha... eu vou te matar. – Me virei, encarando seus olhos magoados e raivosos.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, andando até ele para tirar minha varinha de sua mão. Nem ao menos havia visto quando ele a pegara.

-Sua varinha está no corredor, Potter. – Falei, estendendo a mão, esperado-o me entregar a minha.

-Eu vou te matar, Malfoy... agora que vai doer menos, porque eu sei que se não fizer, vou me arrepender muito depois... eu sei... – Havia lágrimas em sua bochecha, mas ele não parecia notar.

-Só duas palavras, Potter. – Declarei, entregando-lhe suas roupas.

Toquei a ponta de minha varinha e a direcionei para meu coração. Ele pareceu chocado, mas deu dois passos pra frente, encostando o objeto em meu peito.

-Por favor... – Ele disse entre os dentes e eu me senti desmoronar.

-Nos encontraremos ainda, Potter, e sei que vai me ferir. – Peguei a varinha e saí da sala, deixando-o para trás.

Como deveria ser.

Éramos de lados opostos, ele não deveria estar comigo.

Jamais.

_**Just one big lie**_

_**Such a perfect illusion **_

_**I made you mine**_

_**Just to hurt you once again**_

_Apenas uma grande mentira_

_Uma perfeita ilusão _

_Eu te fiz meu_

_Apenas para te machucar mais uma vez_

Nada foi diferente do que pensei.

Potter me odiou ainda mais, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem sempre carregados de mágoa.

Oh... ele se empenhou em descobrir meus planos e quando não conseguiu, me azarou, me machucou... e eu sei que mereci.

Mas talvez ele não tivesse feito se soubesse que era por ele que euchorava.

Não que importasse.

Eu iria até o final com minha tarefa e, uma vez no círculo íntimo de Voldemort, teria mais poder, poderia... talvez... proteger Potter.

Mas esse não era meu plano imediato.

Eu queria poder... eu queria provar que era capaz.

Mas Potter impediu.

Não era ele quemestava no lugar de Dumbledore, mas estava em meus pensamentos... eu não poderia matar o Diretor... não poderia imaginar o rosto de decepção de Harry... doeria demais.

Se eu pudesse voltar aquela noite... talvez, apenas talvez, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

Mas não importava mais... não quando estava correndo por Hogwarts com Snape ao meu lado e Harry em nosso encalço, querendo nos matar.

Eu sempre soube que seria assim.

Nós não éramos almas gêmeas ou havíamos sido feitos um para o outro.

Nossa história não teria final feliz.

**_I died in my dreams_**

**_What's that supposed to mean?_**

**_Got lost in the fire_**

**_I died in my dreams_**

**_Reaching out for your hand_**

**_My fatal desire_**

_Eu morri nos meus sonhos_

_O que isso significa?_

_Me perdi no fogo_

_Eu morri nos meus sonhos_

_Tentando pegar sua mão_

_Meu desejo fatal_

Harry estava sujo de sangue, suas vestes estavam rasgadas e tinha um sorriso meio estranho nos lábios.

Na verdade, nem tão estranho assim.

Ele sabia, assim como eu, que naquele dia tudo acabaria, não importando quem ganhasse, ali era o limite, o fim da linha.

Eu sentia que ele só queria descansar... vivo ou morto não importava.

Eu também não me importava.

Me virei, dando as costas para onde Harry estava e gritei mais uma Maldição Imperdoável, vendo um garoto de cabelos ruivos desabar aos meus pés, com os olhos vidrados.

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Me esquivei, tendo certeza que conhecia muito bem a voz.

Na verdade, fora a voz que ansiara ouvir durante todo o tempo que estava preso, sendo torturado por Voldemort, pessoalmente.

Mas um homem tinha que fazer suas escolhas... e eu estava do lado do homem que me torturara e quase matara.

-Potter. – Murmurei, e mesmo em meio a tantos gritos, sei que ele me ouviu.

-Malfoy. – Ele tentou sorrir de forma debochada, mas só o que conseguiu foi me mostrar o quanto estava despedaçado.

O encarei e sorri, tão doce quanto pude, abaixando a varinha, em claro sinal de rendição.

Eu não poderia feri-lo. Infelizmente, eu não conseguiria.

-Estamos aqui, Potter. – Declarei, afastando algumas mechas dos meus olhos. – Como sempre soubemos que aconteceria. Não vou resistir.

-Você é um covarde, Malfoy! – Gritou, perdendo o controle. – Um maldito covarde! Lute comigo! Tente me derrubar!

Eu sorri, cansado e abri meus braços, querendo explicitar o que diria.

-Seu lado está ganhando, Potter. Vê quantos Comensais estão mortos? Vocês vão vencer, já não importa mais de quelado estou ou quem vou matar, porque não terei glória nenhuma.

Ele pareceu chocado e se lançou contra mim, colocando a varinha em meu pescoço. Eu só pude erguer a mão, pousando-a em seu rosto.

-Eu vou te matar, Malfoy! – Assenti, mesmo que a varinha em meu pescoço, tremesse, violentamente.

Harry estava perturbado, praticamente, se desmoronando em minha frente e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Mudar de lado já não era uma opção e mesmo se fosse, as minhas escolhas haviam sido feitas.

Nós não estávamos em uma sala, sozinhos, tomando decisões, dando explicações. Estávamos em uma guerra, nos encarando.

Não havia mais outro caminho.

Suspirei e cerrei os olhos.

Nunca duvidei, por sequer um instante, que Harry hesitaria em me matar. Eu havia matado muitos de seus amigos, torturado tantos outros.

Eu merecia morrer, talvez até desejasse isso, quando a verdade de que jamais teria Harry, me atingia. Mas então me lembrava que a escolha fora minha.

E que não podia me arrepender dela.

-Eu vou te matar... – Sua voz soou mais baixa e a varinha saiu de meu pescoço. – Eu vou, Malfoy... você matou meus amigos, você os machucou, você está do lado do assassino dos meus pais... eu quero matar você...

-Harry... – Quis abraçá-lo e tirar aquela dor de seu peito, mesmo sabendo que o único culpado era eu.

-Eu quero, mas não consigo! – Gritou, encostando a testa na minha. – Eu não posso... não passou, Draco... eu ainda amo você... mas eu tenho que te matar... eu preciso disso, meus amigos merecem isso... mas só no que eu consigo pensar é... em te beijar e fugir daqui... por favor...

Passei os braços por seus ombros, ignorando que estávamos no meio de um campo de batalha e que poderíamos ser atingidos.

-Por favor o que , Harry? – Perguntei, angustiado. – O que você quer de mim?

-Quero que... quero que fuja, que saía daqui...que sobreviva. – Pude perceber como foi difícil, para ele, pronunciar essas palavras e o abracei, forte.

Antes de conseguir pensar, aparatei com ele, para** a** Casa dos Gritos.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando notaram o que havia acontecido.

-O que você... está louco? – Gritou. – Há Comensais em Hogsmeade! Eu preciso ajudar o pessoal da Ordem!

-Cala a boca! – Grite também, apertando seus ombros. – Eu não vou fugir, Harry... se você não me matar, outro fará... eu sei que sim. Eu matei e torturei mais pessoas do que pode imaginar! Acabe com isso! Nós não podemos ficar juntos! Eu não posso sequer te beijar sem pensar que estamos em uma maldita guerra, que deveríamos estar lutando, tentando nos matar!

-Eu não posso te matar, seu estúpido! Eu sou, amaldiçoadamente, apaixonado por você!

Eu ri.

Gargalhei até que lágrimas saíssem dos meus olhos.

-Somos tão ferrados. – Declarei, ainda rindo.

Harry me encarava, estático, parecendo surpreso demais para qualquer coisa. Eu me aproximei, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

-Vamos voltar, Harry. – Falei, baixo. – Se afaste de mim e... faça seu trabalho. Nós dois sabemos que não há futuro... nós estamos... ferrados. – Suspirei. – Você foi a única parte boa de mim, Harry... a única e mais preciosa. Eu lamento por tudo isso. Lamento por fazer as escolhas erradas, mas... esse sou eu. Me desculpe por te amar, te abandonar e te trazer de volta, só pra lhe magoar.. eu sinto muito.

-Draco... – Eu não queria vê-lo chorar.

Me virei, pronto a sumir e por isso fui o primeiro a ver Voldemort entrar pela porta, já apontando sua varinha.

_-Avada..._

Foi só o que ouvi e então... o mundo se perdeu.

Quando abri meus olhos, encarei o teto sujo da Casa dos Gritos e senti um frio inexplicável. Podia quase sentir minha vida sendo tirada de mim, bem aos pouquinhos...

-..._Kedavra!_

Foi o primeiro som que entrou em meus ouvidos e então braços quentes me puxaram e um par de olhos verdes me encarou, apavorado.

-Harry... – Chamei, notando como minha voz soou fraca.

-Draco... – Ele me abraçou e eu sorri, quase feliz.

-Eu... acabou... Draco... eu estou... você vai morrer, eu preciso... – Suspirei, tocando meu peito, sentindo meus dedos úmidos.

-Snape é mesmo um bastardo. – Falei, sorrindo, fechando meus olhos. – Não bastavam as Maldições Imperdoáveis para arrasarem com minha vida...

Ouvi Harry soluçar e me apertar contra seu corpo, enquanto lágrimas quentes caiam sobre meu rosto.

Era quente ali... com Harry,

Meus olhos se recusaram a abrir e meus ouvidos pareciam falhos. Poucas palavras conseguiam ser entendidas...

_Não posso... não sei curar... ajuda... fique comigo...por favor...não me abandone..._

Segurei sua mão e me forcei a abrir os olhos, mesmo que a dor fosse quase insuportável.

-Eu sempre te abandono... mas sempre volto, mesmo que seja pra ferrar sua vida. – Ele sorriu, seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

-Você vai me abandonar, Draco? – Perguntou, doce. – Mais uma vez?

-Oh... eu não quero, mas acho que é preciso, não é mesmo? – Fechei meus olhos e suspirei, colocando minha mão sobre a sua, que estava em meu peito.

-Esses cortes não fecham, só aquele desgraçado deve saber... por favor, Draco... – Ele estava soluçando alto, desesperado e eu quis dizer que tudo ficaria bem para nós dois.

Mas finais felizes não faziam parte da minha vida.

-Harry... – Chamei, baixinho.

-Estou aqui... – Murmurou, beijando minha testa.

-Eu sei... você disse que sempre estaria. – Tentei sorrir, mas não consegui.

-Eu vou te salvar. – Sua convicção foi tanta que mesmo de olhos fechados pude imaginar o brilho feroz nas íris verdes.

-Eu não tenho salvação. Foi minha escolha...

-Cala a boca! Eu vou... eu sei que posso... só preciso...

E eu sorri, feliz por ele não desistir de mim, mesmo depois de tudo que fiz, de todos os meus erros.

Eu quisviver.

Mas sabia que não tinha chance nenhuma... eu achava que sequer merecia, mas Harry pensava diferente, tentou me salvar, tentou me provar que meus erros... podiam ser superados.

O senti se afastar e chamei por ele, mas recebi o silêncio como resposta.

Eu merecia aquele fim... merecia.

Mas Harry parecia nunca desistir... sempre ali, sempre do meu lado, não importando quantas vezes o magoasse e me magoasse.

A porta foi aberta, um feitiço foi pronunciado, tudo ficou negro e a última sensação que me assaltou foi um toque úmido em meus lábios e minhas feridas pareciam cicatrizadas.

Não sabia como havia sido salvo... sequer sabia _se_ havia sido salvo.

Mas se houvesse salvação para mim, ela somente poderia vir das mãos de Harry.

Aquele que tantas vezes abandonei... aquele que me mostrou que escolhas erradas podiam destruir tudo.

Mas que o amor poderia ser incondicional.

**_Fim

* * *

_**

Espero que tenham gostado.

Comentários são bem vindos, certo?

Beijos!

Té o próximo!


End file.
